


Home in the Wild

by alycat



Series: Wild 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Prostitution, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after having found the werewolf that changed Jensen's life, there are still a lot of things for him to get used to and a whole new life to get accustomed to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home in the Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Original warnings and notes from Livejournal:
> 
> Pairing, rating & kinks: J2 - NC-17 - knotting, werewolves, mentions of prostitution, mpreg, mating.

-¤-

Waking up in the woods was one of the most surreal things Jensen had ever experienced, and that was saying something considering it had been only weeks since he had to accept the fact that he was pregnant. That there were _cubs_ growing inside him. And yet, waking up with Jared's huge wolf body pressed up against him made even those worries fade away for a few long moments. Despite there being no shelter, Jensen wasn't cold. Not when Jared was a furnace against his side, one heavy paw resting over Jensen's chest in a mock embrace. Jensen lay there without moving, just feeling Jared so close to him and the way his entire body ached from the fall the night before, muscles that he didn't even know he had begging for a long hot bath. But Jensen was very sure there would be not hot baths for him for a while, not when he lay on the ground, bare sky above him and a giant wolf keeping him warm.

"Jare..." he started, only for the words to get stuck in his throat when he realized how dry his mouth was. "Damn..."

Jared stirred beside him, pushing up until he was sitting, watching Jensen and his long red tongue lolling out in a canine grin.

"Can...you... We need to talk," Jensen got out, swallowing in a vain attempt to wet his mouth.

It wasn't until Jared shifted, a crunching sound of shifting bones, that Jensen remembered the fact that Jared was naked when in his human form and he swallowed thickly, forcing himself to look away.

"What is it mate, what can I do for you?" Jared asked, taking one step closer and Jensen could feel the radiating heat of his body even in human form.

"Don't... Fuck, don't call me that," Jensen protested.

From the corner of his eye he could see Jared moving closer and he wasn't surprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"But you are," Jared said with a surprisingly soft tone. "I knew it the first time I smelled your true scent."

Jensen shifted away slightly but when he did became very much aware of the curve of his own belly and he looked down on it and then up at Jared.

"This was hard enough to accept when I thought it was just one in there," he muttered. "Or when I actually considered it being a human baby."

"I will explain more, but Jensen, we need to get you to my pack. Can we talk when I get us there?"

It wasn't the answer Jensen wanted to hear, but at least it meant that he might get an answer and he had came out into the packlands with a goal in mind after all, and even though he had found Jared he still had even more questions than he had started out with.

"Is it far?" Jensen asked.

"For me, no," Jared said, looking slightly guilty. "Probably a few hours for you."

Jensen paled at the mere thought of spending a few hours walking, it had been bad enough the day before when his body hadn't been aching all over, and when he'd had water. There was no other option for him however, he was quite sure it would be an even longer trek for him to get back to civilization after all.

"Okay," he said and started to get to his feet. "I can...do that..."

Jared looked at him with worry clear in his eyes and then he sniffed the air, tilting his head to the side and looking around.

"Follow me," he said and turned away from Jensen.

The movement gave Jensen a very good view of Jared's ass and he groaned quietly but the next moment Jared had changed and was once more the big grey-brown wolf that had scared Jensen so much the night before. He walked a few steps away before stopping and looking back at Jensen, a low yip leaving him.

"Coming," Jensen muttered and brushed some leaves off his clothes before he started following Jared.

Several times he almost tripped over roots due to the speed he had to keep if he wanted to not lose Jared but the man didn't seem to notice it and it wasn't until Jensen fell and barely managed to catch himself against a tree that Jared spun around towards him. In an instant Jared was by his side, a wet nose pressing into Jensen's hand and even though no words were said Jensen could feel the comfort radiating from that small touch alone. After that near-fall Jared kept close to Jensen's side and when the ground turned treacherous he walked close enough for Jared to be able to hold on to his fur to be able to keep himself upright.

"I wish you could talk to me," Jensen muttered and Jared stopped to lick Jensen's hand before leading them onward. "But then...that nakedness is..."

He fell silent when Jared looked back over his shoulder and Jensen was quite sure that had be been able to, the wolf would have been laughing at him. They kept walking and Jensen started to realize that they were slowly descending deeper into the dark woods, down from whatever rise Jensen had managed to get himself up on while looking for Jared. Less and less sunshine managed to filter its way through the thick canopy above and Jensen was quite sure he would never be able to find his way back out of the woods. He was just about to ask Jared for a break, his body just wasn't dealing well with sleeping on the ground, no food and no water on top of being pregnant, but then he heard the most wonderful of sounds, better than any music he had ever heard.

"Water!"

Jared took off running and Jensen couldn't blame him, not when Jared lead them down a stony path and they suddenly came free from the thick forest and Jensen found himself standing on the bank of a small stream, brilliant clear water dancing over whitewashed stones. Jensen didn't even hesitate to fall down on his knees, not caring about the hard stones beneath his knees as he bent to fill his hands with the surprisingly cold water and he drank until his hands were freezing and his thirst quenched.

"We're almost there now, I promise."

The voice made Jensen jump and when he turned around Jared was kneeling a few feet away, his slanted eyes focused on Jensen with a determination he hadn't seen before.

"Good," Jensen managed to get out and he wondered if he would ever get used to Jared's apparent easiness with being naked.

"Mate, is there anything I can do for you?"

There was that little word again, the one that kept throwing Jensen off each time Jared used it and he didn't know what to say so he just shook his head and rubbed his hands together in an attempt to get some warmth back in them. Jared looked at him for a moment before he changed back to his wolf form and walked over to Jensen. It took him a few moments before he realized what Jared wanted him to do but when he caught on he buried his hands in Jared's thick fur and he smiled when the heat slowly returned to his cold fingers.

"Thanks," he said and got up to his feet.

When they started walking again, Jared kept close enough that Jensen could keep one hand on his back and even though he was walking his way into a new life, that small contact helped.

-¤-  
-¤-

His mate smelled wonderful.

If he had thought that Jensen's scent was good that first time he breathed it in, it was nothing compared to smelling him when Jared was in his wolf form. Even with the forest stretching out for miles and miles around them, all he could really smell was Jensen. They had been walking for what must have been hours and Jared was looking back at Jensen time and time again, worrying at how tired his mate looked but he knew they were close, could already feel scents from the village drifting in when the wind hit right. He really needed to get his mate to where his pack could care for him, where Jared could care for him.

"Jared," Jensen said, his hand gripping Jared's fur tight enough to hurt. "I'm not sure..."

Jared stopped just in time to see Jensen sink to the ground, his hands pressed against the swell of his belly and what nagging worry had been there before came soaring to the forefront of his mind in an instant.

"I can't," Jensen said weakly but before Jared could shift to ask what he meant, Jensen passed out.

Panic rose quick inside Jared and he had to take a few deep breath to calm himself down before he was able to shift into his human form.

"Jensen? Mate?"

The was no response from the man on the ground but at least he was breathing even though his heartbeat was much too weak for Jared's liking. He hesitated for a moment but then the need to make sure things were okay won out and he reached down to push Jensen's shirt up, needing to see how his cubs were doing. He stopped and stared at the skin revealed to him and it took him a few long seconds to take in just what it was he was seeing. His memory of Jensen from their night together was of a slender but strong body, muscles flexing under smooth skin but the man in front of him was thin, bordering on underweight, something that was only enhanced by his growing belly. His mate's skin was too pale, almost translucent and above where their cubs were growing, his ribs were standing out in sharp relief.

Carefully Jared lifted his mate up, the movement did nothing more than pull a weak moan from Jensen before the man's head settled against Jared's shoulder. Feeling how light Jensen was in his arms, guilt filled Jared, anger at himself for having fallen asleep next to Jensen and yet not having felt that something was wrong. His wolf mind had been too focused on just having Jensen close and the thought of his cubs finally where they belonged. He should have remembered that humans were more fragile than werewolves, even more so when their bodies had to accommodate growing life. While Jared could go a few days without water and food, it was obvious his mate could not deal with strain like that.

Jared's human shape wasn't close to as fast as his wolf could be, but even so it was still faster than Jensen had been and once more Jared felt guilty, he should have carried Jensen the entire way, not made his mate walk for hours and hours. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he finally broke through the forest and out into the big clearing that held the pack's village. As always when he had been away, it was like a weight lifting from his shoulder when he got back home, and even with Jensen still passed out in his arms he felt some of the worry drain away.

He hadn't even reached the first houses by the time his pack was filing out onto the open area in the middle of the village, werewolves in both wolf and human shapes watching as he carried Jensen to what could be considered the town square, even though it was mostly grass and a few worn tables and benches.

"Jared, what is it you..."

It was Jeffrey, the pack leader that spoke, voice booming out for all to hear but then he fell silent, pulling in a deep breath and Jared knew that he and the entire pack could feel the perfect scent of his mate.

"You found your mate," Jeffrey said and there was the hint of a smile on his lips. "And...oh..."

The entire pack fell silent when Jared carefully laid Jensen down on the ground in front of Jeffrey and with Jensen no longer curled together in his arms Jared was aware that the entire pack could see the tell-tale curve of Jensen's belly.

"He's already...oh..." Jeff said, sounding slightly stunned.

Jared understood him, even a human mate wasn't likely to become pregnant in just one mating and Jeffrey was well aware that one time was all Jared had gotten before Jensen freaked out and disappeared. They all stood just looking at Jensen for several minutes, Jared kneeling beside his mate and stroking careful fingers through his hair. He was just about to say something, his pride of of Jensen's pregnancy made him want to brag, when a man pushed past Jeffrey and sank down on his knees on the other side of Jensen's unconscious body.

"If you two knot-heads could stop patting Jared on the back for knocking up his mate, could we please deal with the fact that his mate apparently isn't feeling all that well?"

The words scent another rush of guilt through Jared and he could see the same expression on Jeffrey's face as well.

"Matt, we..." Jeffrey started but Matt interrupted him.

"I know, it's in your genes and all that," Matt said, voice a lot softer. "I've been with you for fifteen years Jeff, I'm used to it. But the point still stands, Jared's mate here isn't doing well. He needs some rest, and a bed would be better than leaving him on the cold ground."

Jared knew better than to protest anything Matt said, the man might be the only non-were in the pack but in the years since Jeffrey had found his human mate, the first one the pack had ever had, he had more than proved his position and his strength. Any thoughts the pack had of humans being weak had soon vanished once they got to know Matt.

"Jared, take him to our house," Matt ordered and pushed to his feet without waiting to see if Jared followed through.

The order made sense, apart from the community houses Jeffrey's house was the only one with electricity and Jared wanted his mate as comfortable as possible so he carefully lifted Jensen back up in his arms and followed in Jeffrey's and Matt's footsteps.

Behind him he heard the pack slowly follow them and he was sure that they all would stay just outside the house until they got word on how Jensen was doing, they all knew how special a human mate was after all, even more so one that was carrying cubs inside.

"Matt," he said quietly when Jensen was resting in a bed and the pack's doctor fussing over him. "Will he be okay?"

Matt looked at him and then down on Jensen and it looked like he was just about to say something when a small bundle of fur came running across the room and threw itself at Matt.

"Hey there little one," Matt said softly and lifted up the cub, at six months old the cub had yet to show its human shape but it didn't need words to show how much it loved the human that had given birth to him.

The cub curled up against Matt's chest, eagerly licking his father's hand as Matt stroked ruffled fur.

"Well, I'm not a doctor but... you know, I really think he will be," Matt said. "That he searched you out, came into the packlands to find you, it shows that he's strong. He's just in need of some rest and a few good meals. I'm sure he will fight for you, and for the cubs."

-¤-  
-¤-

Jensen was aware of someone looking at him before he even opened his eyes.

From the soft surface he was resting on he could tell he wasn't in the forest anymore but the last thing he remembered was feeling slightly dizzy and trying to explain to Jared but then everything had turned black. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a rough wood ceiling, big logs fitted neatly together, but the next second someone was leaning in over him and he had to blink a few times before Jared's face came into focus.

"You're awake!"

The werewolf's voice was laced with relief and Jensen wondered how long he had been out.

"We were just about to send a car into the city to make sure you got an IV, it's not good for you or the cubs to be without food this long."

Cubs. Right.

Jensen squeezed his eyes shut in attempt to block out reality but he felt a familiar movement inside him and his hands fell to his belly before he could think about it.

"Are they alright?" he asked and only after he had spoken did he realize that some part of him had already accepted the fact that there was more than one life growing inside him.

"Our cubs are doing fine," Jared promised quickly and rested one big hand on top of Jensen's. "Your body just decided it needed a break because you haven't been taking care of yourself."

A part of Jensen wanted to tell Jared the truth; that it wasn't easy to take care of yourself when you didn't have money to buy food for, but instead he swallowed and looked down at his belly.

"Where am I?" he asked in hopes of bringing the subject away from himself.

"We're in the house of my pack leader," Jared answered. "It's one of the more comfortable houses, and one of the few with electricity so we thought you would be most comfortable here where we would actually have heating beyond a fireplace if your temperature dropped."

Looking around the room Jensen saw a few oil lamps lit, but no trace of the electricity Jared had just mentioned.

"Oh, we don't really use electricity," Jared said. "Only when we have to, but we thought... Well, we didn't know how long you would stay out. But now that you're awake I should..."

The next second Jared was up and out of the room, leaving Jensen to weakly push himself up to sitting position in the big bed. When he took time to truly look at where he had been put, he realized that the house was much simpler than anything he had been expecting and he found himself a bit stupid for expecting a werewolf town to look the same as a human one. He knew he was seconds away from having a true meltdown at the pure difference between his old and new life when the door opened and a man stepped inside, a tray with something that smelled absolutely delicious on it.

"Jared told me you were awake," he man said with a grin. "So I'm bringing you some hot soup and freshly baked bread."

"Werewolves bake?" Jensen asked before he could stop himself.

"They really don't," the man answered with soft laugh. "But I'm not a werewolf."

That was not what Jensen had been expecting to hear and he found himself staring at the stranger with open mouth.

"You're not....but... then why're you here?"

Setting the tray down on the bedside table, the man sat down on the edge of the bed, much closer than Jensen felt really comfortable with but he wasn't sure how to tell the man that without being rude and after all, he had _no_ idea if the man was someone he should stay on the good side of.

"Let's start off with this," the man said and held out his hand. "I'm Matt."

Shaking a man's hand had never felt better than it did in that moment, a simple touch but yet so grounding, and he most human thing Jensen had encountered since stepping onto the packlands.

"Jensen," Jensen said. "But I guess you knew that."

"I did," Matt agreed easily. "As for who I am... well, I'm like you. I am what they call a human mate."

Matt said it with such ease, nothing of the panic that Jensen felt at the term but for some reason it didn't make Jensen feel better, instead it made him freak out even more when he thought that some day he might be as blasé about it as Matt was.

"You're..." he started but then he shook his head. "You're _okay_ with it?"

With another small laugh Matt motioned towards the food that was slowly cooling beside Jensen.

"How about you eat some and I promise to answer possible questions?"

Jensen had no idea how Matt would be able to answer the sea of questions building inside him but even with his nerves on end he had to admit that he was starving. The bread was still warm inside, crunching in his hands when he tore through the crust and the first bite melted in his mouth. He was aware that Matt was looking at him but for a few moments he allowed himself to not care.

"Jeffrey is taking Jared out for some... were bonding time," Matt said. "Don't think Jared really wanted that but I figured you could need the talk."

And as easy as that Jensen's idea of not caring vanished in favor of reality crashing back in.

"Who's Jeffrey?" Jensen asked, focusing on the things his mind could actually deal with.

"He's the pack leader, as well as my mate," Matt said before he threw a quick glance over his shoulder to the half open door. "As well as the father of my cubs."

So much for dealing and Jensen was sure he should freak out, but between the comfort of the food, Matt's soft voice and the fact that he had actually searched out Jared himself, there just wasn't much room for freaking out anymore. Not when his only other option was to go through it all by himself.

"You seem... disturbingly okay with that," he pointed out.

"We're quite different, you and I," Matt said. "You didn't know Jared was a werewolf when you mated... I mean, when you slept with him."

Jensen's eyes grew wide and he stared at Matt, spoon with soup forgotten halfway to his mouth.

"You _knew_?" he asked, not really able to believe what he was hearing. "And you still let him take you to bed?"

Matt's previously soft smile turned downright dirty at that and he grinned at Jensen.

"I'm not sure _let_ would be the right word," he said, tongue flicking out to lick his lips. "But in a way, yes. I wanted it, I wanted Jeff. And being with a werewolf... it's... I can't explain it."

"But you got pregnant!" Jensen pointed out and he put his half eaten soup away. "It's not natural, it's not...we shouldn't... I'm not..."

He couldn't really find words for all the emotions that worked their way through him in that moment, had no way to truly wrap his mind around it but then Matt's hand reached out to rest over the curve of his belly.

"I know it's scary, but I promise, it will be worth it," he said and he sounded so damn _sure_. "The first time you see them... Nothing can compare to it."

Jensen really wasn't sure of that, but before he could say more two little whirlwinds of black and grey fur came running inside the room and Matt easily reached down to scoop up what proved to be two over eager cubs that quickly made their way across the bed and up to Jensen. For a moment he thought about pushing them away, thinking of them as little more than dogs, but when he met dark brown eyes he saw an intelligence there that he wouldn't have expected from an animal and carefully he reached out to stroke his fingers through coarse fur until both cubs were excitedly licking at his fingers and their tails wagged happily.

"Your's?" he managed to choke out.

"Yeah," Matt said. "It's my last litter, I doubt me and Jeff will be able to get more."

Matt actually looked _sad_ about that and Jensen stared between the man and the two small cubs eagerly begging for more petting. Looking down at his own belly he tried to wrap his mind around the fact that inside him his own cubs were growing.

"You will love them," Matt said quietly. "I know werewolves can be a bit... overwhelming at times, but they are less scary than one would think. You'll see."

Before Jensen had timed to ask anything else he heard someone move outside the room and the next moment a huge wolf stepped inside and Jensen could already recognize Jared even in that form. The two cubs scrambled to get down on the floor and with excited yips they bounced over to Jared, twining around his legs and daring little teeth nipped at his ears when he leaned in to nuzzle them.

"Welcome to the pack," Matt said quietly before he stood up and gathered his cubs in his arms, carefully closing the door behind him as he left.

Jared shifted to his human form, but he didn't step closer. Instead he stood naked on the middle of the floor, his skin looking golden in the light from the oil lamps and Jensen felt his mouth go dry. Somewhere along the line he had forgotten how Jared had made him feel, the arousal that had overtaken him and given him pleasure where no pleasure had been able to reach him for a long time. Jared had reminded him how good sex could be when he actually wanted it and not only did it as a way to pay the bills. Standing naked like that Jensen thought Jared should feel vulnerable, like he himself did even though he was still dressed in his worn, dirty clothes, but instead Jared looked strong and proud, not phased one bit by his own nakedness.

"I didn't want to leave you," Jared said, voice cutting through the thick silence between them. "But Matt insisted. I'm sorry, mate, I shouldn't have let him..."

"Stop calling me that," Jensen said, barely more than a whisper but of course Jared picked it up easily.

"Call you what?" the werewolf said with a frown.

"Mate," Jensen said, forcing his voice to sound calm.

For some reason, that word made him more uneasy than the cubs growing inside him, the expectation behind the word something that scared Jensen more than he could ever hope to explain.

"But you are," Jared said, frown disappearing and he looked so _sure_ in that moment. "You're my mate and you're carrying our cubs. The entire pack is amazed by..."

"They _know_?" Jensen almost screamed, that was not something he had expected. "You told them?"

"Jensen," Jared said calmly. "You passed out, I carried you into the village, it would have been hard for them to miss. They're thrilled, all of them. But I think Jeffrey and Matt most of all."

"Thrilled?" Jensen said and he couldn't help the bitterness out of his voice. "Jared, I know you're happy about the cubs but... I'm not what your pack thinks I am, I'm nothing special, not a _mate_."

The frown returned to Jared's face and he took a few steps forward, stopping just beside Jensen's bed and Jensen had to force himself to not look down, not let his eyes drag over Jared's naked body.

"Of course you're special," Jared said firmly. "You're..."

"I'm not!" Jensen protested, getting up off the bed to put some distance between them. "I'm not Matt! I'm just a hooker you knocked up, not some future...I don't even know what he is..."

"Matt is the mate of the pack leader," Jared said. "He's second in command of this pack."

Jensen hadn't expected that answer, even though Matt had seemed to love the cubs, the pack and everything it entailed, he hadn't expected the utter respect in Jared's voice when he spoke about the man.

"But... he's not a werewolf," Jensen said weakly, fumbling for arguments.

"Neither are you," Jared said with a shrug. "But you're a human mate, you have no idea how special that makes you. I don't care who or what you were before you met me."

Quickly Jared got around the bed and he didn't stop until his naked body was pressed up against Jensen and Jensen's eyes widened when he felt the hard length of Jared's cock pressing against him.

"You might have been a hooker, but now you're my mate," he said. "You have been since the moment we met."

The werewolf's words were a lot to take in, even more so when Jared didn't know that Jensen had been unable to be with anyone else since their nights together, even before he realized he was pregnant. Even without that knowledge, Jared claimed that they belonged, that Jensen was worth something.

"Stop that," Jared interrupted his rambling thoughts. "I can _hear_ you thinking and you should stop it. No one will look down on you for what you were, or for how you arrived here. You belong here, with us, with me. I'll take care of you, dear mate."

He wanted to protest the name once more but before he could get the words out, Jared's mouth covered his and the protest died out on a moan as Jared's tongue teased his lips apart to dip inside. A part of Jensen screamed for him to pull away, to put distance between them again, but the major part of him was already craving more and he let Jared lick away weeks of doubt, fears and self-hatred.

-¤-  
-¤-

Jared could feel the lingering tension in Jensen's body and he hated it, but he was sure nothing he could say would really get Jensen to change his mind and he started to think that maybe showing him would be the better thing to do. The last time they had been together it hadn't been about _them_ and this time Jared needed it to be different.

Slowly he started stripping Jensen bare, taking in the too pale skin revealed to him and for a moment he stopped to just look at his mate. Even thin and pale Jensen was simply gorgeous but all Jared could really see was the rounded swell of Jensen's belly and as he stood there he saw a slight shifting under taut skin.

"Damn," he mumbled and reached out to rest a hand over Jensen's belly.

He could feel his cubs move under his hand, squirming movements that was the perfect proof of what was happening, on how his life had changed.

"Jay..." Jensen moaned softly and his hand came down to cover Jared's.

"You belong here," Jared said as he leaned down to drag his tongue over Jensen's belly, stopping to circle his tongue around the man's belly button. "Right here..."

Beneath him he could feel light trembles run through Jensen's body and Jared smiled as he showed Jensen just what his mate meant to him, showed him with his hands and his lips. He moved further down, hands still stroking the taut skin of Jensen's belly as he leaned down to wrap his lips around the crown of Jensen's cock, slowly sliding it into his mouth. The smell of Jensen, the woodsy, wild smell that had revealed just what the man was, was almost overwhelming and Jared moaned when he realized that he could actually _taste_ the proof of Jensen's mate status as well. The pre-come painting his tongue with salty stickiness tasted better than anything Jared had tasted before, an earthy undertone to it that was softer, smoother than any werewolf Jared had ever been with.

Jensen moaned when Jared started sucking him, keeping it slow and holding Jensen still with one hand on his belly and one on his hip as he started working on slowly driving his mate insane with lust. When he looked up he saw Jensen splayed out on the bed, his rounded belly filling up most of Jared's vision but he could still see where Jensen's hands clenched the sheets and the way his head fell to the side as he hid his face against the pillow. Soft moans and whimpers spilled from Jensen's lips when Jared let his hand drift down between his mate's legs to brush over the man's hole.

"Jesus," Jensen gasped and he spread his legs wide for Jared.

A part of Jared knew they shouldn't be doing what they were doing, not when they still were in Jeffrey's house, on his bed, but there was no way he could keep his hands off his mate and the need to be inside Jensen again was overwhelming. He pulled off Jensen's hard cock, smiling at the disgruntled sound that escaped his mate when Jared reached for the bedside table and breathed out a sigh of relief when his hand closed around a bottle of lube.

"I need to know..." Jared started, not knowing fully how to phrase it, not when he didn't know what the answer would be. "Have you.. has there been anyone..."

Jensen swallowed thickly but then he shook his head.

"No one, I just couldn't. Not even before I realized that..."

Jensen's quick glance towards his rounded belly told Jared all he wanted to know and he groaned as he leaned forward to press their lips together at the same time as he let slick fingers slide down between Jensen's spread legs. His mate gasped when Jared slid one finger inside and his ass was almost too tight at first. Only then did Jared realize that the last time they had been together, Jensen must have prepared himself earlier, not for Jared but just for some costumer. The thought made Jared's blood boil and even though a part of him thought he should take it slow, the major part of him just wanted Jensen to be his again and he worked his finger in and out until Jensen started to relax around him.

"No one will ever touch you again," Jared growled as he slid a second finger into tight heat. "Only mine...my mate."

Finding a human mate didn't mean instant love, but there was still something with Jensen that made him special, that made Jared crave him beyond the sexual aspect, but in that moment he needed to remind Jensen of whom the man belonged to. It didn't seem like Jensen minded it one bit, not the way he grinded down on Jared's fingers and the low pleading sounds spilling from his lips.

"Stop...talking..." Jensen groaned out against Jared's lips.

"Need to..." Jared breathed out. "Be...careful..."

He pulled his fingers free from Jensen's body and he could feel his mate's eyes on him as he slicked up his hard cock, the friction of his own hand almost too much and he had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

"I'm not fragile," Jensen pointed out quietly. "No need to be careful."

Jared looked down at Jensen's belly, their cubs resting inside his mate, and he knew that even though Jensen wasn't fragile, he was precious and one day Jared would make him see it.

"I know," he said and reached down to stroke over Jensen's hip, pushing him until the man rested on his side. "But we might as well make it comfortable, for the cubs."

A small tremor ran through Jensen's body when Jared reached out for a pillow and carefully tucked it under the curve of Jensen's belly before he lay down, pressed chest to back with his mate and with Jensen's firm ass pressed against his own hard cock.

"Feels good, baby?" Jared asked, pushing his cock in between the man's ass cheeks until the crown was pushing against the tight rim.

"I shouldn't want this," Jensen mumbled but he still pushed back against Jared.

"You should," Jared insisted, gripping Jensen's hip tightly and pulled his mate back on his cock. "I'll show you how good my world can be, you'll be loved here."

At those words something between a moan and a sob left Jensen and for a moment Jared was scared he had said something wrong but then Jensen relaxed and his head fell back on Jared's shoulder. He didn't know why but it wasn't until that moment that Jared realized just what Jensen's life must have been before they met and he swore to himself to make Jensen forget all about that, he would make Jensen feel at home.

"I'm happy I met you," he said quietly, leaning in to press a kiss against Jensen's sweat damp neck, moaning at the taste of the man on his tongue. "Just the thought of..."

He fell silent when Jensen's hand reached back to clench hard around his hip, tugging him forward and making Jared's cock slide all the way inside. Jensen moaned and Jared tried to muffle his own cry of pleasure against Jensen's skin, knowing full well that just outside their room there would be werewolves and no matter how quiet they managed to be, sensitive ears would still hear them.

"Never felt like this before," Jensen breathed out, twisting his head to the side until his lips met Jared's. "Sex was just..."

"Don't," Jared growled. "They don't matter, all that matter is...this...."

Drawing back he groaned when his cock left the tight heat of Jensen's body but before Jensen could say anything, Jared slammed forward to once more bury himself to the hilt in his mate. He wanted to fuck Jensen until his mate had forgotten all about people that came before, until he smelled of Jared, until all he could think of was Jared.

"The way you smell," Jared mumbled against Jensen's lips. "The way you taste, you were made for this baby, made for taking my knot, made to be bred. My mate..."

"Don't," Jensen protested but he didn't say more and his hips kept on moving in rhythm with Jared's, pulling him back in each time Jared pulled back.

"Yes," Jared insisted. "My mate. With my cubs inside you..."

He rested one hand on Jensen's belly, feeling the lazy shifts of his own babies inside his mate and the intimate touch of it was enough to make Jared's cock throb with the raw pleasure of their mating.

"Gonna fill you up so good," Jared promised. "Gonna show you what sex can be like...when it's with your mate. You'll never want anything else, ever again. I promise you."

-¤-  
-¤-

Jensen was sure he already was there, he couldn't imagine being with anyone but Jared, hadn't been able to since the first time Jared's mouth had claimed his. Jared's huge hand covering his belly felt more like home than anything Jensen could remember and the way Jared's cock filled him up made him feel whole, cared for and protected.

"Jay..." he moaned and pushed himself back against the werewolf's strong body behind him.

"Tell me," Jared demanded, hand still stroking over Jensen's belly. "Tell me what you are..."

He pulled out of Jensen until the head of his cock rested against Jensen's rim and no matter how much Jensen tried he couldn't get Jared back inside him.

"Please," he gasped, reaching back to tug at Jared's hip. "Fuck me... Need you to..."

"Not until...you tell me what you are..." Jared said, pressing a kiss against Jensen's neck. "Admit it, what we are... Tell me and I will fuck you so good. Tell me..."

There was something in the demanding tone of Jared's voice, something in the way he touched Jensen, like Jensen was the best thing that had ever happened to him and when the cubs inside him moved Jensen felt the very last of his resolve crumble away. No matter what Jensen's life had been before it was a thing of the past and Jensen wanted whatever life Jared was offering him and the cubs growing inside of him.

"Mate," he gasped out.

"Again," Jared breathed out, pushing forward ever so slightly.

"I'm your mate," Jensen moaned when he felt the thick head of Jared's cock push him open. "I'm yours, god Jared, yes. Please... Want you to..."

"Mate..." Jared breathed out, shoving forward deep and hard.

"Yes, mate," Jensen agreed, his fingers digging hard into Jared's hips as he pulled his mate closer.

Jared's movement changed then and he shifted ever so slightly, the new angle making his cock slam against Jensen's prostate with each deep thrust inside but even with the hard fucking, his hand on Jensen's rounded belly was still nothing more than a tender caress.

"Never thought I'd find someone like you," Jared breathed against Jensen's neck. "Dreamt about it, but no dream can compare to this. You're more than just a human mate..you're _my_ mate."

Jared trembled when Jared's hand drifted down the curve of his belly to instead close around his hard cock and he couldn't hold back a cry of pleasure when his mate's huge hand slicked his own pre-come down his shaft, fingertips tracing the sensitive vein. He felt the first push of Jared's knot against his rim but even the memory of the last time Jared had knotted him couldn't make him feel anything but relaxed, and deep inside he _wanted_ , wanted to be connected again.

"Need to...need to..." he managed to get out.

"Wanna come, little mate?" Jared asked, circling his hips as he grinded into Jensen.

"Not...little..." Jensen protested weakly.

Whatever more he wanted to say was drowned out by pleasure as Jared's fingers flickered over the head of his cock at the same time as Jared pushed the bulge of his knot into Jensen and despite the flash of pain Jensen came hard, feeling his ass clench down around Jared's cock.

"Perfect," Jared groaned and Jensen could feel the knot swell even further inside him as Jared came, filling Jensen up with his release at the same time as Jared's teeth found his neck and bit down hard enough to leave a mark.

"Yes...yes..." Jensen moaned as he painted Jared's hand and his own belly with hot come.

Jensen moaned softly as he felt himself slowly come down from his orgasm, Jared's hand stroking his own come into his skin with soft movements and he couldn't hold back his smile when Jared shifted until he had one arm pillowing Jensen's head, fitting them together comfortably even as they were tied together.

"Jensen," Jared said softly, pressing a kiss to the mark he had bitten into Jensen's skin.

"This is..." Jensen started but he didn't really know what to say, the entire thing was too overwhelming for him to be able to form coherent thoughts.

"I know," Jared said and he tilted Jensen's head to the side until they could trade slow kisses. "Thank you, for coming here. I was looking for you and I was so scared I wouldn't find you in time."

The way Jared's hand moved over Jensen's belly was telling him exactly what Jared was talking about but it was something Jensen wasn't fully prepared to think about, not yet. But still, he needed to know.

"When... will they...." he started, not saying more but instead his hand fell down to cover Jared's.

"It's your first litter," Jared said and Jensen tried to not flinch at that word. "It should be four months, but it could be earlier."

"Litter?" Jensen said, voice catching in his throat. "Right...god..."

It was a hard thing to wrap his mind around, it was one thing to feel the movement inside him, see his own belly grow with the cubs but it was something completely different to imagine those cubs as his children, something real that he would need to care for.

"It's enough time," Jared said, grinding his knot deeper inside Jensen, causing them both to groan. "Soon I'll take you to my home, get you settled in."

That was when Jensen realized he was naked and knotted, tangled up with his mate in the pack leader's bed.

Probably not the best first impression, human mate or not.

-¤-


End file.
